Una instancia para ser feliz
by Annie Yue
Summary: Había tristeza en su decisión, pero siempre ahí estaría ese momento; esa persona por quien ser feliz. Participa en el reto "Felicidades, Itachi" del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre La Hoja.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto

**Aviso**: Este fic participa en el reto "Felicidades, Itachi" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

* * *

.

.

UNA INSTANCIA PARA SER FELIZ

_No hay años por extrañar, ni edad por esperar._

_._

_._

Hubo in instante — breve y nebuloso —, en el que Itachi pensó que ser como su hermano menor; el pequeño Sasuke, no estaría mal. Acababa de terminar la primera semana de junio, y aun cuando la fresca brisa de primavera se arrastraba hasta los primeros días de verano, la jornada, en su gran medida, era opacada por el naciente calor. Recostó la cabeza contra el pilar de madera detrás de él y cerró los ojos, pendiente únicamente del sonido que hacía Sasuke al jugar con sus shurikens — _practicar, _como solía corregirle el pequeño —, y de los pasos livianos de su madre al acercarse.

— ¿No habrá misiones mañana, verdad?

Abrió los ojos y ladeó el rostro, dibujando con la mirada cada uno de los rasgos de su madre. Ella, con su sonrisa sutil y aire condescendiente, se arrodilló a su lado, mirando como Sasuke acababa de atinarle a un desdichado árbol en el patio de la casa.

— Aa.

Mikoto alargó su mano y acarició la espalda de Itachi desde el nacimiento de la columna hasta el final de ésta. Él levemente sonrió, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Aquella mujer, con gestos tan cálidos y espontáneos, le hacía olvidar por momentos que era un shinobi, un soldado más… y también que tenía una función dentro del clan. El hijo primogénito.

— Hay reunión esta noche. Tu padre me pidió que te lo recordara — dijo Mikoto, dejando quieta su mano sobre las escapulas de Itachi. La sonrisa se le borró.

— Iré, no se me ha olvidado.

El contacto comenzó a perder su significado y Mikoto retiró por completo su mano, dejándola sobre su regazo. Se formó un silencio incómodo, igual que cada vez que hablaban sobre lo mismo. Aunque ella no aprobase del todo que su hijo mayor se viera involucrado en asuntos políticos del clan, lamentablemente aceptaba que su participación era fundamental. La niñez de Itachi jamás existió, y si lo hizo, nadie la notó nunca. No había tiempo para ser un niño dentro del clan Uchiha, y tampoco para disfrutar de los placeres simples de la vida. Eso Mikoto se lo recordó.

— Tu cumpleaños será en dos días más, Itachi — habló. Una sonrisa adornó el rostro de ella; una que él no logró descifrar de mismo modo —, ¿Harás algo? Podría cocinar esas bolas de arroz que tanto te gustan y…

— Lo siento, madre — interrumpió él, comenzando a ponerse de pie —. Debo presentarme ante el Hokage ese día. Es posible que salga de misión.

— Oh, vaya.

Mikoto no tuvo tiempo de bajar la mirada pues Sasuke se plantó frente a ella. El menor sudaba por la frente y respiraba agitadamente, pero mantenía una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro, la que podía eclipsar cualquier vil herida que se hubiese causado durante su entrenamiento.

— ¿Viste como lancé, Oniichan? ¡No fallé en ningún tiro! — Sasuke tiró de la camiseta de Itachi y éste le acarició el cabello sin dejar de ver como los ojos negros del menor brillaban.

— Deberías mostrarle a padre, Sasuke. Va a estar orgulloso.

Mikoto también felicitó a Sasuke, y apremiándolo a que fuese a bañarse lo alejó de Itachi. Él los vio desaparecer dentro de la mansión y solo entonces se giró hacia el techo de la casa. Sus ojos rojos destellaron en dirección al cielo, y no fue necesario decir nada. Ya no estaba solo.

— Itachi.

Se giró y vio a Shisui, su mejor amigo, con esa esencia pacifista que tantos problemas comenzaba a darle. Ambos se acercaron al tronco donde Sasuke estuvo practicando antes y comenzaron a hablar.

— Danzö me citó esta noche, después de la reunión. Quiere hablar sobre la revolución.

— Hm, ¿Irás?

— Si, tan pronto aleje a los que me siguen — Shisui apoyó la espalda contra el tronco y suspiró. Itachi se mantuvo cerca —. Siento que sin importar lo que haga nadie estará completamente satisfecho.

Itachi sintió como el peso de las palabras de su amigo cayó sobre sus hombros. No era responsabilidad de él — ni suya, pero ahí estaba él —, entonces, ¿Qué incitaba a que ambos se impusieran contra sus familias? ¿A quién le debían lealtad, a Konoha o a su clan? Shisui, quien leyó los pensamientos de Itachi, se le acercó y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de él.

— Júntate conmigo a media noche en el río Nakano, donde siempre — le pidió con una sonrisa —. Te daré los detalles sobre lo que hablé con Danzö.

— Bien. Ahí estaré — aseguró el menor. Shisui, satisfecho con la respuesta, emprendió su retirada —. Ten cuidado con ese hombre. No confío en él.

— Ni yo, pero me interesa oír lo que tiene que decir. Nos vemos en la reunión.

El aire se hizo denso cuando él se fue, e Itachi no pudo evitar pensar que el atardecer que nacía se había vuelto más anaranjado y rojizo que nunca. Entró a casa cuando la voz de Sasuke lo llamó a cenar.

No habló durante toda la comida.

.

* * *

.

— Bien, ya hemos abarcado todo. La otra semana Konoha verá nuevamente el resplandor de nuestro clan; el más fuerte de todos.

La voz de Fugaku arremetió entre esas cuatro paredes; oculta de los ojos de los curiosos, pero no demasiado para cualquier Uchiha que por allí anduviese. La habitación estaba repleta, y entre tantos ojos adoradores — algunos rojos, otros negros —, estaban los de Itachi. Al final, donde nadie pudiese prestarle la suficiente atención, estaban Itachi y Shisui, separados por el bullicio que formaba el resto de su familia y por un espacio de cinco centímetros. Se levantaron los dos cuando todos empezaron a retirarse.

— Iré ahora, aprovechando el júbilo de los demás. Te veo luego.

— Hm, sí. Nos vemos.

Shisui desapareció y antes de que él pudiera hacerlo, la voz de Fugaku demandó su presencia. Un grupo de amigos de su padre le pidió información relevante sobre ANBU y la actividad reciente del Hokage y sus consejeros, a lo que contestó con lo que de seguro ellos esperaban oír: Konoha no lo vería venir.

Fugaku intentó sonsacarle más información, pero las respuestas de Itachi eran demasiado ambiguas para su gusto, y pese a la presión que ejercía sobre su hijo, el menor supo qué decir para que él y sus compañeros le dejasen ir prontamente. Itachi lo supo antes de dejar el recinto, no… incluso mientras le daba la espalda a su padre y esos señores, y es que la mirada — fría; calculadora: _Sharingan — _brilló en su nuca y trató de ver lo que él se negaba a contar. Se fue sin voltearse a ver a alguien más, con el recelo de su familia pesándole en los hombros y en los bolsillos de los pantalones, donde apretó sus puños.

Esperó que todos durmieran en su casa antes de comenzar a vestirse; exceptuando a su padre, quien no había llegado esa noche. Sigiloso como el filo de su katana avanzó por los desolados pasillos de su hogar, deteniéndose, inevitablemente, en el cuarto de Sasuke. Una vez más, como esa misma tarde, Itachi anheló tener un trocito de la vida infantil de la que su hermanito gozaba.

Cerró aquella puerta y desapareció como otra de las tantas sombras de esa noche.

— Itachi.

Se giró. Llevaba la vista puesta el suficiente tiempo en el río, aquellas caudales aguas a más de treinta metros de distancia desde el precipicio, y por eso, cuando el rostro de Shisui se hizo ante él, una nueva ola se agitó dentro de sí. Ahí, justo sobre el rostro de su más fiel y preciado amigo, caían las gotas de sangre, ensuciando el pasivo rostro del que Shisui fue tan elogiado hasta ese día.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Fue Danzö. Intentó hacerse de mis ojos, y por desgracia logró conseguir uno.

Shisui avanzó un par de pasos, mas Itachi se mantuvo quieto. Le resultó casi increíble ver la integridad con la que él se sostenía.

— Ahora sé que es irremediable… la revolución Uchiha ya no puede detenerse, Itachi — Shisui no tembló al hablar, incluso una leve sonrisa se formó en sus sangrantes labios —. Lamento tener que dejarte este peso encima, amigo mío; creo que ahora depende de ti.

— ¡No, Shisui…!

Itachi no alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando los ojos de su amigo quedaron dentro de las cuencas de su único ojo. Sintió que la saliva se secaba en su boca cuando el globo ocular dejó de estar dentro de su órbita, y un desconocido pánico se apoderó instantáneamente de Itachi. Su corazón latió deprisa, muy deprisa. Shisui no necesitaba ver; podía sentir, y así se terminó de aproximar a Itachi, sin jamás borrar la suave sonrisa de sus labios, con la mano extendida hacia su acompañante, ofreciéndole aquel ojo.

— Tú eres mi mejor amigo, el único a quien puedo pedirle esto. Por favor, protege a la aldea... y el nombre de los Uchiha.

Quizás fue por lealtad, o por impulso, mas cuando Itachi quiso darse cuenta su mano ya sujetaba lo que su amigo le ofrecía. La mano libre de Shisui se posó sobre el hombro derecho de Itachi y se quedó ahí unos segundos, cerrando una cómplice y cálida despedida.

Shisui cesó el contacto y sostuvo otra unión más firme y distante que la que tenía con Itachi, y así, junto con la muerte sosteniéndole desde las yemas de los dedos, el río Nakano lo recibió en sus aguas, llevándose su cuerpo y su vida donde ningún otro podría hallarlo nunca.

Una vez solo, Itachi lloró una lágrima que nadie jamás podría apreciar ni comprender.

Hizo su camino de regreso en silencio, y al llegar a casa no tuvo que ocultar su chakra siquiera, pues como ya suponía, su padre no estaba. Se despojó de la ropa que llevaba y se puso algo más liviano para dormir, mas antes de acostarse un sentimiento doloroso le llegó al pecho. El confort de las sábanas y de su hogar no suplantaría la seguridad que le confiaba tener a Shisui cerca, ya nadie le apoyaría en esa complicada odisea que era proteger lo que tanto amaba. Recostó la cabeza y mantuvo un rato la vista puesta al otro lado de la ventana, en la luna casi llena en lo alto del cielo.

¿Quién diría que acabaría así?, pensó Itachi poco antes de cerrar los ojos, rindiéndose ante un turbulento mar de ideas y recuerdos; imágenes yuxtapuestas de lo que fue su vida antes, lo que se estaba convirtiendo ahora, y lo que irremediablemente se convertiría a partir del siguiente día.

.

* * *

.

_Itachi Uchiha._

Al crecer le preguntó a su madre mientras ella cocinaba la razón de su nombre. No era representativo, mucho menos atractivo, pero de alguna manera aquel nombre de seis letras era suyo — comadreja; sinónimo de alimaña —, ese era él, Itachi Uchiha. Mikoto dejó de rebanar y se arrodilló hasta dar con los oscurecidos ojos de su primer hijo, tomándose más tiempo del necesario debido al abultado vientre que encantada estaba de lucir.

"No es de alimaña, hijo. Es por tu astucia; por ser un Uchiha", recordó él que ella respondió, dándole un aire de grandeza al apellido. Ese mismo día, con tan solo cuatro años de edad, Itachi comprendió que un nombre puede pesar más que solo palabras en papel. Podían, de alguna manera, ser representativas… para bien, o para mal.

Soñó todo aquello por la noche, y al despertar no lo olvidó. Se levantó como usualmente lo hacía, dejando la mansión Uchiha a eso de las nueve de la mañana y plantándose ante el edificio del Hokage siete minutos después. No entró a la oficina, como muchos otros harían, sino que fue al tejado, ahí donde el aire corría más frío y placentero que cualquier otra parte de Konoha. El Hokage lo esperaba cerca del barandal.

— Shisui no ha venido a verme esta mañana como habíamos acordado, Itachi — habló el anciano, girándose.

Itachi no dijo nada, pues con la mirada logró comunicarse con el sabio jefe. El viejo Sarutobi bajó la vista y suspiró cansinamente para sí mismo, aferrando sus manos por detrás de la espalda.

— Danzö ha comenzado a actuar desde las sombras — continúo —. Busca el poder de tu familia, Itachi, y también su destrucción. Jamás ha dejado de verlos como enemigos, por desgracia…

— Todos pertenecemos a la misma aldea, Hokage-sama. Nadie aquí debería ser visto como enemigo.

— Concuerdo contigo, muchacho, pero que difícil será hacérselo entender a los demás.

Una vez se hubo asegurado de la confidencialidad del momento, Itachi se adentró al edificio junto con el mandamás, fundiéndose ambos en las profundidades de las salas de seguridad de los consejeros y el Hokage. Estaban los tres consejeros de siempre esperándolo, y aunque Itachi era conocedor del pecado que arremetió Danzö contra su mejor amigo, su instinto le prohibió atentar contra aquel hombre. Su promesa hacia Shisui le influyó la suficiente integridad para no encarar a Danzö.

Le hicieron preguntas y comentaron entre ellos — aunque Itachi podía oírlos. Los ancianos hicieron la vista gorda a su presencia —, quedándose con la firme idea que Itachi tanto quería evitar: los Uchiha ahora eran un peligro indiscutible.

— Esta guerra civil será inevitable — comentó Danzö después de oír hablar demasiado a sus compañeros —. Habrá que reducir a los Uchiha antes de que ellos nos reduzcan a nosotros.

— Ten cuidado al escoger tus palabras, Danzö. Itachi está presente.

— Él es tan conocedor como tú de esto, Hiruzen — insistió —. Hay que acabar con el árbol desde la raíz.

— ¡Danzö…!

— No, Hiruzen. Él tiene razón — habló Koharu, la única mujer del grupo —. No podemos arriesgar la vida del resto de la aldea, ni de civiles ni de soldados. Todos aquí conocemos y respetamos las habilidades del clan Uchiha… nada bueno saldrá de una guerra contra ellos.

— ¿Acaso planean…?

— Itachi — dándole poca importancia a los que Sarutobi decía, Danzö se apoderó de la palabra y se dirigió a aquel que nombraba. Se sostuvieron la mirada —. Tu familia pone en peligro el estilo de vida de Konoha; de todo lo que ha sido creado aquí, ¿Comprendes el riesgo? Deben ser eliminados… todos ustedes.

El Hokage estuvo a punto de alzarse contra el consejero, mas la voz de Itachi hizo eco en la habitación, fuerte y clara. El viejo Sarutobi lo observó aun desde su puesto entre triste y resignado, intentando comprender lo que cruzaba por la mente de aquel chico de solo trece años.

— Lo comprendo.

Lo demás solo fueron planes, ideas y una orden simple, la que Itachi cumpliría. Era su deber como AMBU, como habitante de Konoha y como Uchiha.

El día trascurrió lento, y cuando al fin pudo marcharse del edificio del Hokage ya era media tarde. Fue por Sasuke a la academia y lo llevó a casa, donde comieron junto a su madre. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza ahora que no podía evitar distraerse ante cada palabra de su hermano, pero al verlo ahí, tan pequeño y alegre, su corazón sufrió. Debía salvar a Sasuke al menos, aunque solo fuera a él.

A eso del atardecer aparecieron unos primos y tíos de la familia preguntándole por Shisui. Itachi de antemano sabía que vendrían a él antes que a cualquier otra persona, y que sus intenciones no eran venir a indagar, sino a culpar. Si no fuera por Sasuke, quien miraba por detrás suyo desde la casa, Itachi de seguro habría aplicado alguna de sus técnicas oculares para olvidar este problema de inmediato, aunque fuera por un par de días, pero no… tuvo que inclinar su cabeza y disculparse por su arrebato de ira ante tal acusación — la impotencia de conocer al culpable y no poder delatarlo, y ser acusado por acabar con su mejor amigo —, manteniendo sereno dentro del mismísimo caos que era su interior.

Esa noche iría a hablar con el hombre enmascarado, aquel Uchiha renegado que se ocultaba a las afueras de Konoha e Itachi había localizado una noche en la que su chakra se hizo dentro de la barrera de Konoha; en los dominios del clan. Lo siguió, reconoció sus intenciones y ahora las utilizaría a su favor. Definitivamente él no podría acabar con toda su familia en solo una noche sin levantar sospechas.

— Estuviste todo el día fuera, Itachi — comentó Fugaku mientras introducía arroz en su boca. Mikoto miró angustiada a su hijo mayor.

— El Hokage me mandó a llamar. Me han dado una misión dentro de tres días.

— ¿Tres… días? — la voz de su madre salió entrecortada.

Fugaku dejó su plato y se levantó de la mesa, dejando la estricta orden de ser seguido por Itachi al terminar de comer. Mikoto levantó los platos y fue a acostar a Sasuke en lo que Itachi terminaba unos asuntos en su habitación. Al hablar con su padre solo oyó lo que él ya había previsto, y es que salirse de la reunión del día anterior antes de lo anunciado y ahora su anuncio a la ausencia a la rebelión terminó por colapsar a Fugaku. De nada sirvió justificar sus actos — _Es para que no sospechen, padre —_, o promover el interés de Fugaku hacia Sasuke (parecía ser caso perdido), pues el mayor ya se había hecho la idea de perder a Itachi entre sus líneas ataque. En la habitación resonaba la potente idea de traición.

Podría habérselo sacado en cara, o incluso haberle obligado, mas la presencia de Sasuke al otro lado del pasillo detuvo a Fugaku de continuar su charla con Itachi. Mikoto se levantó del lado de su esposo y fue por el pequeño, quien no fue regañado, pero mantuvo la entristecida mueca al haber oído las palabras de Itachi y el rechazo de su progenitor.

Itachi pensó que era una pena que su padre no apreciara el potencial de Sasuke, y sin más él se retiró también.

.

* * *

.

— Accederé a ayudarte — contestó.

La mano de Itachi se estrechó con la del enmascarado aquel, quien se hizo llamar Madara Uchiha. Fue como si siempre lo hubiese estado esperando, pues con una charla de apenas media hora ya habían acordado un plan y una fecha. Itachi puso sus condiciones y el sujeto prometió cumplirlas, pues eran bastantes sensatas y sencillas: no habría de asesinar a ningún habitante de Konoha que no fuese un Uchiha y tampoco dañar a Sasuke, su hermano menor.

Sin más se despidieron y cada quien tomó su camino, contando las cuarenta y ocho horas que le quedaban desde ese instante al clan. Itachi no concilió el sueño ese día, sino que pasó cada hora nocturna pensando y maniobrando cada parte del plan, convenciéndose una y otra vez de estar haciendo lo correcto para Konoha… y para Sasuke.

El corazón le pesaba como el plomo, y el alma había empezado a destrozarse aun sin haber ocurrido algo. Se sentía impuro… roto. _Un traidor._

No, no. Se negaba a seguir así. Debía hacerlo alguien, y él era indicado. Nadie más que él iba a cargar esa cruz.

— ¿Oniichan?

El sol ya había parecido en atisbos desde la ventana y él no se había percatado. Se giró hacia el umbral de su habitación y vio a Sasuke, o bueno, a la mitad de él. Aun no entreabría por completo la puerta.

— ¿Sasuke…?

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Oniichan!

Sasuke ingresó por completo y se le lanzó a la cama. Mikoto, quien seguía afuera de la habitación, río risueña, cargando en una bandeja el desayuno de su hijo.

— Felicidades, Itachi — dijo, depositando la bandeja sobre su regazo. Itachi le sonrió —. Que sean muchos años más, hijo mío.

— Muchas gracias madre, Sasuke.

Itachi despeinó el cabello del menor y este hizo un mohín, pero no le cortó el gesto a Itachi.

— ¿Tienes algo para tu hermano mayor, Sasuke? — preguntó ella, sentándose a los pies de la cama.

Sasuke sacó detrás de él una cajita de pequeño tamaño, envuelta con papel plateado y una cinta roja. Con sus aun infantiles manos se lo entregó a Itachi, con la cara abochornada y las mejillas infladas, pero dando paso a una enorme sonrisa. Itachi, con el corazón comprimido por la pena y una extraña mezcla de alegría, recibió el regalo.

— Espero te guste… mamá y yo lo elegimos.

Itachi pensó en lo ásperas que eran sus manos en comparación a las de Sasuke, pero con todo la delicadeza y calma que tenía desenvolvió el presente y abrió la cajita. Dentro de ella había una gargantilla de plata, compuesta por tres anillos intercalados. Acarició el collar y después miró a su madre y a Sasuke; éste último ansioso por oír algún comentario proveniente de Itachi.

— Es magnífico, Sasuke. Me gusta mucho.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Sabía que te gustaría!

Mikoto se levantó y se aproximó hasta él, ofreciéndose para colocárselo. Itachi tuvo que levantarse el cabello para poder darle vista a su madre su cuello y del broche del collar.

— Cada anillo representa a uno de nosotros — le dijo ella —, los de los costados somos tu padre y yo, y el de en medio es Sasuke. Tú eres la cadena, Itachi.

Una vez puesto, Itachi rozó su pecho y sintió el frío del metal, el que de poco iba entibiándose. Los tres anillos eran su familia, y él quien sujetaba esos anillos. _La cadena._

— Siempre lo llevaré conmigo, madre — habló, dejando de tocar el collar para tomar la mano de Mikoto —. Siempre los llevaré conmigo. Lo prometo.

— Te amo, Itachi. Tú y Sasuke son mi máximo orgullo.

Se levantó de la cama y estrechó a su madre entre los brazos. Mikoto tenía la costumbre de lavar su cabello tres veces a la semana, y la noche anterior lo había hecho. Esta sería, posiblemente, la última vez que olería su piel y su cabello, aquella dulce esencia de lavanda y durazno…

Miró sus ojos, y desconoció un instante a quien en ellos se reflejaba. Como iba a extrañar a esa mujer; con sus cálidas manos y el rostro risueño, como si estuviera recién despertada.

— Te amo, mamá.

Mikoto le acarició el rostro y luego le dio paso a Sasuke, quien insistió en que Itachi le ayudase a entrenar. "Quizás una próxima vez, Sasuke", pudo haberle dicho, pero no, esa tarde solo iban a estar ellos dos. Itachi lo llevó a donde él hacía su práctica de puntería, y durante una hora hizo lo que el menor quería, pasando a comprar unas cosas que Mikoto le encargó antes de regresar a casa.

La cena, las palabras, la compañía; todo aquello en veinticuatro horas desaparecería. Su padre, aun firme en su decisión de llevar al clan Uchiha a un nuevo mañana, estrechó su mano antes de que él se fuera a la cama. Fue un gesto duro, pero el silencio entre ambos era grato. Como siempre lo había sido.

— Mañana es domingo, Oniichan, ¿Podemos volver a entrenar?

En el pasillo a las afuera de su dormitorio, Sasuke se sentó a su lado. Itachi miraba el cielo y acababa de limpiar unas armas ninja, esperando, como cada noche en la que estaba en casa, la aparición de su hermano menor. Itachi juntó su dedo índice y el medio y los llevó hasta la frente de Sasuke, empujando su cabeza.

— Lo siento, Sasuke. Mañana salgó en una misión… quizás otro día.

— ¿Me lo prometes? — Sasuke no estaba feliz con la respuesta, su mueca de enfado (muy graciosa para otra persona) lo delataba.

— Si… te lo prometo.

Sasuke se resignó y dijo que se iría a acostarse, dejando a Itachi solo en el pasillo. A pocos pasos se detuvo y se giró a mirarlo. Aunque él se llevara toda la atención de su padre y del resto de la familia, definitivamente su admiración y cariño era mucho mayor que los celos y la envidia.

— ¿Hermano…?

— ¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke?

— Yo… espero lo hayas pasado bien, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Buenas noches!

Sasuke salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a Itachi solo nuevamente. No supo bien cuando sus ojos se aguaron, o cuando su mano llegó hasta la gargantilla y tomó entre sus dedos el uno de los anillos — el de en medio; Sasuke —, pero distinguió bien la opresión en su corazón y la angustia. Quizás jamás en su vida volvería a ser amado por Sasuke, quizás él jamás conocería sus intenciones… pero así estaba bien. Él debía crecer, volverse fuerte y ser feliz.

Sasuke debía ser libre.

Itachi, en plena noche, pasó a la habitación de su hermano y durante unos minutos lo miró dormir. No fue la gargantilla, ni la cena preparada, tampoco los saludos y felicitaciones… el mejor regalo de su vida siempre sería ese niño, su pequeño hermano menor; y también el futuro que él tuviera, aun si él no era parte de ello.

Sasuke siempre había sido y seguiría siendo su instancia para ser feliz. Eso nada lo cambiaría, de eso Itachi estaba seguro.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas de autor: **Creo que Itachi siempre será mi personaje favorito. No tengo remedio. Mucho exito a las demás personas que participan en este reto, mis mejores vibras para todos ustedes, ¡Chaito!

.

.

Miércoles 18 de junio de 2014

21:15 p.m.


End file.
